Alice Of Human Sacrifice
by Neko Morie
Summary: "There was once a little dream. No one knew who dreamt it. It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think… 'I don't want to disappear… How can I make people dream me' The little dream thought, and at last had an idea.'"
1. A Gallant Red One

**A/N: A song fic, from the Vocaloid song Alice Human Sacrifice. I did the subtitles cause I wouldn't be able to understand it if I didn't do the translation. You have to listen to the original song with the subtitles to get the remedy. **

**Disclaimer: Enough of my babbling. Here's the disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Ouran High School Host Club. All the rights go to their respective owners.**

"_There was once a little dream. No one knew who dreamt it. It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think… 'I don't want to disappear… How can I make people dream me?' The little dream thought, and at last had an idea. 'I will make people come to me, and they will make my world'"_

Alice of Human Sacrifice

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one;  
>wielding a sword in a hand in the Wonderland;<br>slicing down everything in her way;  
><em>_She was followed by a bloody red path. __  
><em>

_This new ALICE deep in the woods;  
>was trapped as a wanted fugitive;<br>If it weren't for the red path that she made:  
>no one would think she even existed.<em>

Renge was walking to her father's study. She looked around and spotted his sword. She grabbed it and went up to her room. She changed into a white dress with a red top over it.

She exited her house into the magical world of Wonderland. She was walking and slicing the grass when she saw a person walking. She ran up the person and sliced their head off.

"That was fun." She said to herself. She walked to the town nearby and started slicing, not sparing anyone, not even the children. Their blood splatted her dress, joining the splats from the first kill.

Soon she was on a rampage. She was killing everything in her path.

The queen sent her best solders to try to catch Renge.

It was weeks before they started seeing the blood red path that she made, telling them where to go. Soon they found her deep in a killing spree.

They caught her and took her deep in the woods, to a cage they had prepared days before. It was made of a strong metal that was unbreakable.

**A/N: My first song fic; let me know if I wrote it right, please!**


	2. The One Who Was Loved

**A/N: Honestly, I think the mad man who shot Kaito in the original song was The Mad Hatter. It's just my opinion though, so it might not be true.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the song or Ouran High School Host Club.**

"_There was once a little dream. No one knew who dreamt it. It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think… 'I don't want to disappear… How can I make people dream me?' The little dream thought, and at last had an idea. 'I will make people come to me, and they will make my world'"_

Alice of Human Sacrifice

_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one;  
>He sang to the world in the Wonderland;<br>filling regions with so many false created notes;  
>that were of a crazy blue world.<em>

_This new ALICE was that of a rose;  
>He was shot and killed by a mad man;<br>it left a flower blooming sadly red;  
>the one who was loved was now forgotten.<em>

The widely popular Tamaki Souh was known for his beauty and his wonderful singing voice. His voice was so beautiful, in fact that the queen sent for him to sing for the royal family at dinner parties.

He declined the offer; he liked singing about a crazy blue world, not songs made for him.

And since he declined the offer, the queen sent her best gunman, The Mad Hatter, to kill him.

The Hatter searched for days, soon finding him by his voice. He hid his gun and led him outside to a small field near the pub he was singing at.

Once there, he took out his gun and shot Tamaki in his left eye, killing him instantly. A red flower started blooming where the boy lay, dead.

The Hatter walked away to the castle to tell the queen the news.

"The one who was loved is now dead, Majesty." Is what the Hatter said to the Green Queen.

She replied with a "Perfect."

**A/N: You like? I know the chapters are short, but that's because they're supposed to be. Remember the Green Queen. Her story is next.**


	3. The Green Queen

**A/N: Very hard to start this chapter. This would be the Green Queen from last chapter.**

"_There was once a little dream. No one knew who dreamt it. It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think… 'I don't want to disappear… How can I make people dream me?' The little dream thought, and at last had an idea. 'I will make people come to me, and they will make my world'"_

Alice of Human Sacrifice

_The third ALICE was a little green one;  
>Very cute and dear in the Wonderland;<br>She charmed people to her every beck and call;  
>She had made a strange green country.<em>

_This new ALICE was the country's queen;  
>taken over by a distorted dream;<br>she was afraid of losing to death;  
>she would forever rule her country.<em>

Haruhi was a Green Queen.

"Majesty, do you need anything done for you?" A minister asked.

"Just one, take me to the prisoner in the woods."

The minister nodded and got one of the better carriages to take her to the cage.

They arrived and the queen got out.

She walked to the cage and said in a barely audible voice, "Make sure the Green Country is badly stirred."

With that, she walked away and got into her carriage. "Good bye, Renge." She yelled back to the girl in the cage as the carriage sped away.

Once the Green Queen got back to the castle, she got a report from her head of defense and kingdom affairs. "The one who was loved is now forgotten."

She uttered one sentence: "Perfect. Anything else?"

"Yes, milord. There are siblings in the land of Wonderland."

"Send them an invitation." She handed him a trump card of hearts.

**A/N: And thus ends another chapter. Only two more to go. I have to do the twins (which I will fix the story for it to work, all while keeping the original genders that Bisco had them originally) then the last chapter is a surprise.**


	4. The Curious Ones

**A/N: So how's my first song fic coming along? I think it's going great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song, or Vocaloid, or Ouran high School Host Club.**

"_There was once a little dream. No one knew who dreamt it. It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think… 'I don't want to disappear… How can I make people dream me?' The little dream thought, and at last had an idea. 'I will make people come to me, and they will make my world'"_

Alice of Human Sacrifice

_During this, two children went into the woods;  
>they had a tea party under rose trees;<br>an invitation from the castle for them was;  
>the trump card of hearts.<em>

_The fourth ALICE was two siblings;  
>their curiosity in the Wonderland;<br>Going through many different doors;  
>Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat;<br>The stubborn big sister*;  
>And the smart younger brother;<br>Though they were the closest to ALICE'S WONDERLAND;_

_BAM!  
>They were never woken from their deep dreaming;<br>forever they wandered in the Wonderland._

Hikaru and Kaoru hopped off the big yellow yacht their parents owned and gasped.

"Kaoru, it's so beautiful!" Hikaru said to his younger brother.

"I know! Let's go explore!" Kaoru answered back.

So they went exploring. Soon they found some rose trees.

"Let's have a picnic!"

"And drink tea!"

So, they sat down, and a picnic basket full of goodies and sweets.

A little bit later, a castle guard came and gave them an invitation to the castle. It was the trump card of hearts.

After getting the card, they packed up the remaining food and walked off to the castle.

On the way there, they passed Renge's cage, and she stuck out her sword, and they walked right into it, never knowing it was there.

They were bound to their fates, to wander forever in the Wonderland.

**A/N: I knew I would have this fic finished in a short time. Only one chapter left, and it's still a surprise to me, so, yeah. Review! *This is the original song lyric, that's why it says 'Stubborn Big Sister.' I didn't want to have to go back and change it.  
><strong>


	5. The Next Alice

**A/N: Sorry, there are not any lyrics this chapter; this is more like an epilogue of sorts.**

"_There was once a little dream. No one knew who dreamt it. It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think… 'I don't want to disappear… How can I make people dream me?' The little dream thought, and at last had an idea. 'I will make people come to me, and they will make my world.'"_

Alice of Human Sacrifice

The Green Queen was waiting, waiting, waiting. She, like all other royalty, did not stand to wait for long for her guests to arrive.

"Where are those damned siblings? Get me the prisoner!"

"Yes, Majesty!" The soldiers who had captured the girl said simultaneously. They left to get her.

Soon, they came back, as the woods weren't far from the castle. "Here she is, Majesty."

"Thank you. Take the sword. Did you see the siblings on the way there?" She asked the leader of the soldiers.

"Yes, Majesty. And…"

"And?"

"Well, they were dead. Forced to live in Wonderland for their entire lives."

"Great way to think about it. Leave me alone with Renge, will you?"

The soldier left, and Renge was questioned by Haruhi.

"Why did you kill them?"

"I felt like it."

"You are _hopeless_."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Ugh."

_Who is the next Alice?_

**A/N: And thus ends another story of mine. Hope you like! Review, please!**


End file.
